Unseen
by Violent Moon
Summary: "That's who, she reminds me of Granger!" Draco mumbled. I ran and slammed the door shut. "If only you knew." I whispered as I leaned on the closed door and sighed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I am very happy to say I am writing my first Dramione fanfic! I absolutely love the couple and I love Draco Malfoy! Ha-ha so this story basically based sort of off of a movie that I watched. But the movie doesn't have any magic so yeah. It's very different though so I hope you guys enjoy! **

_Flashback_

_It was three weeks after the war finally finished. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I were all at the Burrow before Hogwarts started again. I had been losing my sight after the war. Nobody knew why, or how it was happening, but it was. _

_We all slept in one room because we all had night terrors. Mostly it was Harry and I but it happened to all of us. But it was the one day that I awoke from a terrible night terror to find it was real._

_I awoke from a dream where I had no sight and no one. I was all alone, in a place I could not see. I screamed and screamed for someone to come but no one did. I jolted awake and screamed for anybody that would come to help. _

"_Mione! What's wrong?" I heard Harry's voice coming from the right._

"_H-Harry is that you?" I looked around but saw nothing but absolute blankness._

"_Yeah, Hermione. Can't you see me?" he asked and I shook my head._

"_Harry, why can't I see anything?" I asked, and looked around but still nothing came of it. I reached my arms out and swayed them around to find Harry, who then held my hand._

"_I don't know, Mione. You can't see anything at all?" he asked._

"_No, not at all. Harry, you don't think I'm…" I stopped myself before I uttered the word. I couldn't be, could I? I knew my eyesight was losing its power each day but I didn't think I would go blind. And yet here I was, thinking I might just be._

"_Hermione, maybe we should go to St. Mungos. The might be able to tell us exactly what's going on." Harry stated and I nodded. I tried to get up but stumbled back into the wall. I couldn't see anything. How was I supposed to get dressed, or eat breakfast, or even see what I was doing? Worst of all, how was I supposed to do magic?_

"_Hermione, don't worry. Sit down, I will go get Ginny. She will get your clothes out and help you get dressed." Harry commanded as he sat me down and left to go get Ginny._

_After what felt like 30 minutes, which was really five, Ginny came and helped me up. I took her hand and I started walking to the bathroom. I knew where I was going because I came to the burrow so many times, but I still fell from a shoe on the ground. _

_I hit the floor hard, tears coming from my eyes, but still trying to get to the bathroom on my own. "Hermione let me help you!" Ginny grabbed my arm, turned me around, and hugged me. I hugged her right back, without any hesitation. I needed the hug. I started sobbing silently while she rubbed my back._

"_Come on, let's get you ready." She mumbled as I ceased my cries. I nodded my head and she led me to the bathroom. _

_After Ginny helped me get dressed, brushed my teeth, and applied some natural makeup that I always put on, she led me to my bed, "Stay here. I am going to go get dressed. Hermione, don't worry. Everything will be alright." I nodded my head and heard her footsteps slowly fading away._

_After ten minutes, Ginny came back and led me downstairs. We all sat down on the table, and breakfast was served. Ginny asked me multiple times on what to put in my plate and what to feed me but my mind was somewhere else. I had lost my appetite this morning when I found out that I could possibly be blind._

_Everybody finished their breakfast in silence. Nobody spoke a word. When it was time to leave, Ginny aparated to St. Mungos first, then Harry and I, and last Ron._

_The truth was after the war; we couldn't be in a relationship. Ron and I were first of all too different and secondly we lost many that we loved. It was hard to be in a relationship, when all you thought about was all the people who died in a battle. So now we are like brothers and sisters. We're close but we can't be in a relationship. It's just the way it is._

_We reached St. Mungos and Harry led me to a room I believe. I heard the door close but I still didn't know who was in here with me. I felt somebody hug me closely to them, it was Ginny. I knew her smell inside and out. It's always a fruity smell. I leaned my head on her shoulder until I heard somebody who I believed the doctor was, come inside._

"_What seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked._

"_I can't see anything." I stated and looked down. "As you know I have been losing sight everyday, but today I can't seem to see anything. Its just plain white. No color, no faces, and no places. Just white." _

"_Okay, well Ms. Granger we need to do some tests on you so if you mind coming with me." I nodded and he took my hand and led me away. After I was done with all the tests he led me back to the room and sat me down by Ginny who once again took my hand into hers and squeezed it reassuringly._

_I heard the door open and close again. "Ms. Granger we regret to tell you, you are blind. You have been hit with a curse during the battle that makes your eyesight slowly be taken away. We can do some magic to help your eyesight come too normal but it won't change anything. Your eyesight will improve, but your eyesight will not return to normal. You will have to wear glasses." He said._

_The minute he finished was the minute my life changed forever. I would not be able to see anything. Not unless I get the magic they are offering. "I will get the magic." I stated firmly and confidently._

_End of Flashback_

I sat there in the Head's common room, on the coach thinking of the day I lost my sight. But that wasn't the only thing. I changed my appearance and my name. I changed my name too Jean Rosewood because everybody found out I was blind and so many people sympathized me. I didn't want sympathy or pity. I wanted to live life as happily as I could. My eyesight got better but I was still practically blind, which is why I now wore glasses bigger than Harry's.

My appearance also changed. I now have grey eyes rather than my brown eyes. I loved my brown eyes, but they changed as the healers did magic on my vision. My long, curly, brown hair was now straight and black. Those were the only things that I could change. I still looked somewhat of Hermione but nobody ever noticed with the big glasses I wore.

The only people who knew about the real me hidden beneath were Ginny, Ron, Harry, Neville, Luna, my parents, and the rest of the Weasleys. I didn't want anybody else to know but I had to tell Professor McGonagall, who then took the liberty of telling all the professors.

The only good thing about my life so far was being Head Girl. I was super excited when I got the letter and on the train ride here until I found out whom the head boy was. The one and only Draco Malfoy.

I despised him, but I knew he had changed since the war. He never called any muggle borns mudbloods any more and never really about anyone with a different blood status. He was a newer and nicer version of Malfoy but his ego and cockiness remained the same.

He never really talked to me, but when he did he insulted me. I would always insult him back and sometimes he would stare at me. I guess there was some resemblance between me and Hermione that people could notice, but nobody cared for me.

I always hung out with Ginny, Harry and Ron but people looked at me like I didn't belong. It was hard but still I enjoyed it.

I got up from the coach and headed to my room for some sleep. As I started walking up the stairs Malfoy entered. I ignored him and started climbing the stairs. "Ignoring me won't get me out of your head." Malfoy said, as I was about to climb the last stair up. I turned around sharply and saw him smirking when I was fuming.

"Malfoy, if you think I am imagining about you, then you are right. I do imagine about you. About you being cursed, about you being hit with crucio, or about how you are a evil, disgusting, vile cockroach." I smirked at him, turned around and went back to my room. The last thing I heard from him was "Granger, that's who she remind me of!"

I walked into my room and closed it. As I was leaning on the door I mumbled quietly to myself "If only you knew I am her."

**Oh My God! What do you guys think! I know it isn't as well as all the others out there but still I wanted to give it a shot! Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Ok so first of all I want to state that I am very happy with the fact that there were many hits and visitors but I want reviews! Pleas and Thank you! Anyways I have planned my entire story out which means I will update frequently hopefully! I also have one other story that I am working on, so it might take a while sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

_Draco's ._

I watched Jean go upstairs and slam her door shut. 'What's her problem?' I thought to myself.

I then walked upstairs to my room. I closed my door and laid down in my bed.

Why does she remind me of Granger? I mean sure her words were similar to the one's Granger called me but they don't look alike at all. I mean Jean has gray eyes like mine but Granger had those warm brown eyes.

Wait a minute; did I just call Granger's eyes warm? No, no that was the difference between Rosewood and Granger. That's all; I couldn't possibly call her eyes warm. It was impossible. Me, calling a mudblood, no wait a muggleborn's eyes warm. And that muggleborn being Granger. No, just the difference talking.

Though I knew I would never admit it out loud, but I admire Granger. Not only for helping in the war, but for being brave and facing filthy Bellatrix. I remember the day when Bella tortured Granger. I wanted to help her, to hold her and tell her everything was all right. But I couldn't because at that moment nothing was all right.

And now it was but I had no clue where Granger was. I tried looking for her but nothing ever came of it. I read in the Daily Prophet once that she went blind. I felt sorry for her. I knew I wasn't before and that I shouldn't even be now. But the war was over. My father was in Azkaban, and I was free from all those cruel and vicious thought processes.

I wanted to ask Granger, Potter, and Weasel for forgiveness of my cruel insults in the past but when I went to them Granger was never there. It was always that new girl Rosewood. Plus, Weasel would always try to hex me.

Potter on the other hand was more civil than the Weasel. He accepted we both forgot the past. I asked about Granger and he would change the topic. I didn't know where she was or what she was doing. All I knew was that she was blind. Everybody was looking for her but nobody found her.

Well I don't give a fuck about what they think or what they do. I am going to find her and bring her back so that she can be head girl instead of that Rosewood girl. Sure she was somewhat pretty but Granger was way better. She had that curly brown hair, those warm eyes, and those witty comebacks. Granger was also very intelligent. In fact the one thing that actually made my day better was the fact that she was my competition.

The fact that she was always there, answering all those questions correctly, being a teacher's pet, made my days better. I would always answer quickly before she could say anything to make her pissed at me. It did work because otherwise I don't think I would have even gotten those icy cold glares from her that could kill a person.

Even though I would get them, I would smirk, which would make her red all over from anger.

'Your falling for Granger and hard!' said a voice in the back of my head.

'NO! I am not falling for her; I just admire her from a distance. A long distance that will be shortened in matter of time.

I have to find her. I don't care what they say, I have to. I need to find her and ask her what the hell happened that made her blind. I need to ask her why she never came back to Hogwarts and couldn't be head girl. That's it. Tomorrow when I wake up, I am going to the ministry to find out where the hell is she.

With that I lay in bed and let sleep take me away.

**How do you guys like it? Please review it means a lot! Please please please! Thanks anyways I know it's a really short chapter but I wanted to update tomorrow, and plus its better than nothing. So once again review and I shall be back with another chapter probably this Friday or the weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews! I am actually very happy with this story because it is going great! I plan on updating every Friday. I have study hall everyday and so I can probably manage to write some in that time period and finish the chapter by Friday and post! Anyways enjoy and please review!**

_Hermione's p.o.v._

I stirred awake and looked at the time. It was 7:15 a.m. on a Saturday, and I was awake as usual. I got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed for the Hogesmade trip with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. I looked at the mirror and saw something different. My eyes.

They were changing back finally! The healer said if I drink a potion each day of _Potrassium,_ my eyesight would get better and my eyes would go back to the once brown eyes I had.

I looked deeper into the mirror and saw that I was once again the Hermione I knew I was. I guess the magic on my hair died off because my hair was curly and brown once again. I turned the water on for my shower and stripped my clothes off. I hopped in and let the hot water relax me.

I stood under the hot water for a good 10 minutes before I started scrubbing myself clean. I took a squirt of my warm vanilla sugar shower gel from a muggle store called Bath & Body Works. It smelled wonderful and I had the lotion and the perfume to match.

After being in the shower for five more minutes I got out and wrapped myself in my favorite red towel. I put lotion on all over my body and got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a black V-neck. I sprayed the perfume and looked in the mirror. I stared at the reflection in the mirror and had to say goodbye to the Hermione I saw. With a wave of my wand I was again Jean Rosewood. Though my hair did change, my eyes did not. I waved it again and yet nothing happened. Crap!

If anybody sees my eyes they might be able to tell. But I had some gray in my eyes as well so it doesn't matter and besides my hair is black and straight not brown and curly.

I walked out of my room and looked around. I walked down the stairs to the common room to find Malfoy staring out the window. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a packet of hot coco and made some for myself. 'Should I ask him if he wants some? Well no harm would be done.' I thought to myself.

"Malfoy, do you want some hot coco?" I asked as politely as I could. I mean it wasn't easy when you're talking to your childhood enemy.

He looked up at me, looked back, and then looked again. By then I was standing there awkwardly, while he was staring at me. "Is something wrong?" I asked quietly.

"No, um well actually I think I might have some hot coco." He mumbled quietly. I nodded and left to go to the kitchen. I got two mugs out and started making his hot coco. I could see from the corner of my eye he got up, walked to the kitchen, and was now sitting on one of the stools, watching me make the hot cocoas.

I carefully placed one in front of him and I sat down across from him with my own mug. He was still watching me, and not only me, but my eyes. It was like he could see right through me. I tried looking anywhere but his eyes until he reached out and grabbed my chin, tugging it gently so I could make contact with his eyes.

My breath and voice were caught in my throat. I couldn't move, breath, or even talk. I was scared. Why would he touch me? I knew he didn't know I was Hermione Granger, but now I doubted that fact that he didn't know.

I stopped thinking for a minute and stared in his eyes. They were beautiful. Any person could get lost in them. They made you forget and relax. I stared back as he stared into mine. Both of us started leaning toward each other until I realized what I was about to do. I jerked back and he did too. He probably realized what he was about to do as well.

I quickly got up and left without another word. I then went to the Gryffindor Common Room and waited for Harry, Ginny, and Ron. Not less than 5 minutes and they were downstairs. Harry and Ron greeted me with hugs and then started talking about Quidditch.

Ginny took one look at me and started asking me questions. "Mione, you know you can tell me anything right?" Ginny asked which was more of a statement.

"Yeah, Gin. Um well the potion has been helping and you might see that my eye color is changing." I replied with a goofy grin.

Ginny started squealing in joy and I started laughing. Ron and Harry spotted the two us squealing and laughing and came over.

"Bloody hell, Hermione what's got you into such a good mood today?" Ron asked while eyeing me cautiously.

"My eyesight is coming back! The potion is finally working and my color is also coming back which is why if you look closely you can spot some brown in the gray eyes I have now." Ron and Harry's bewildered faces made my laugh all over again.

We then went to Hogesmade and started going to different shops. The guys and Ginny and I, agreed we would meet each other in the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer at 12.

"Herms, can I ask you something?" Ginny said

"Sure, Ginny. What's up?" I stated while looking at items through the window.

"What happened this morning? You came into the common room and sat down and bit your lip. You only do that when you're thinking about something or have a plan. I don't think you need a plan right now so what were you thinking about?"

"I don't know Ginny. It's just something weird happened this morning. And I can't get it out of my head." I looked up to her to see her guiding me to one of the benches. We sat down and she nodded for me to continue.

"Well, this morning I offered Malfoy some hot coco and he said yes. But when I was making some for him and me he kept staring at me. Then when I sat across from him and put his mug down and sipped mine as well, he kept staring. I tried looking anywhere else but then he touched my chin and made me look into his eyes. But the biggest part was the fact that we almost kissed. I stopped myself from doing it and he did too, but if we hadn't who knows what would have happened." I sighed as I finished and looked at her.

gjy

"You know, there is a possibility that he might like you. I mean he doesn't know it's you. He just thinks you are some random girl that he can shag, no offense." She added quickly.

"None taken, Gin. But what if he does? Then what do I do?" She looked at me and shrugged.

"Herms, I really don't know. I mean if he does, then well he does. Just make sure he keeps his word." I sighed once again and looked at the time. "We should probably head to Three Broomsticks. Harry and Ron are probably waiting for us."

We got up and headed there, with me thinking of what happened this morning and if he knows. But if he does, then hell he has to keep it within himself.

**Well how did you guys like it? Please review and tell me! By the way the potion is something I made up and so if it doesn't make sense, I am sorry. Haha! Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I really like the reviews I am getting and I want to thank all my reviewers. I want to thank you all and whoever () is, not to be mean or anything but this is my fourth chapter and I just started it so no it's not finished. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. Oh and by the way, my chapter might be short but that's because I want to update frequently and because I am putting points of view for different people in different chapters. I hope that made sense. Enjoy!**

_Draco's P.O.V._

It had been three hours since we had been in Hogesmade and Pansy was still clinging on to me. I tried pushing her away and on to Blaise several times, but she wouldn't budge.

"Drakey, lets go back to your room in Hogwarts and have some fun." Pansy leaned and whispered in my ear. She gave me a wink and I glared at her in return.

Truth was, ever since the war, everybody grew up and out of their prejudices but not Pansy. She still called muggleborn's mudbloods and still thought she was the highest.

That was one of the reasons almost everybody hated her. The other reasons were because a) she's a bitch and b) she's a slut. Pansy always thought I was her boyfriend for one reason. The one reason that I call a 'fuck buddy' and she calls a boyfriend. We had sex all the time, but it didn't mean she was my girlfriend. In her mind, it was totally different.

She thought it meant we were together. No, it did not! It just meant, whenever I was sexually deprived, she would take care of me. And I would do the same for her. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Pansy, why don't I meet you in the Slytherin's common room in thirty minutes?" I whispered in her ear and she nodded. When Pansy finally left, it was just Blaise and I left. "Oi, Draco! What's on your mind?" Blaise asked.

When I stayed silent, he grabbed my arm and dragged me into Three Broomsticks. He ordered two Butterbeers and handed one to me, while taking one for himself. We sat in one of the corners when he asked again "Mate, what's on your mind now? I have known you since we were about what 4 or 5 and I can surely tell when something is on your mind. Now is it that Rosewood girl?"

I looked up at the Italian boy to find him nudging his head toward the door. I glanced at the door and saw Jean enter with the Weaslette. They both went and sat down by the Weasel and The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Fucking-Die.

Though I did admire him, for his bravery and the fact that he stood up and killed Voldemort. It didn't mean I wanted to be all buddy buddy with him.

"So it is the Rosewood girl! Well mate, she's hot. I mean look at those curves." Blaise started checking Jean out, looking at her from the bottom to the top. Jean looked back, and caught the eyes of Blaise and mines. She averted her eyes and her face to avoid us seeing her blushing face. But we still saw it.

"Zambini, go fuck yourself!" I sighed and took a gulp of butterbeer.

"Malfoy, that's already taken care of. Now, what about Rosewood has got your knickers in a twist?" he stared right behind me and onto Jean.

"I don't wear knickers. Either way, don't you find it strange that Granger didn't return and be Head Girl and besides I have never even heard of Jean Rosewood."

"Oi, finally!" Blaise just sat there with a wide grin and was staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked with one of my pale eyebrows up in curiosity.

"Mate, Nott and myself always knew you fancied Granger. And now I know our assumptions on the fact you fancy Granger are true."

"WHAT?" I yelled and started coughing violently. "I do NOT fancy Granger!"

"Oh, that's right! You don't fancy her, your INFAUTED with her!" Blaise smirked, stood up and left leaving me bewildered behind. 'What the hell just happened?' I though to myself.

I tossed a few galleons on the table and left to catch up with Blaise. I rushed out if the door and saw Blaise standing in front of a window of the Three Broomsticks, staring inside at a table with two girls. I walked up behind him and stared inside as well to find Ginny Weasley and Jean Rosewood having butterbeers and chatting.

They both stopped talking and looked out of the window. Jean's eyes met mine and Weaslette's met with Blaise's. All four of us stared right into each other fort wo more minutes until Ginny said something, Jean turned her head toward Ginny, nodded and left the table.

"What were you staring at Weaslette and Rosewood for?" I asked. He subtly nodded and left without another word. I chased after him and he kept walking. "Zambini, turn your fucking arse around!"

"What?" he stated calmly.

"You fancy Weaslette don't you?" I asked and he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"So what if I do. If you fancy Rosewood then you do, if I fancy the little red than I do. Nothing more to it. Now if you don't mind, I am going to go and fuck Astoria." He turned around and left me once again bewildered.

I need to find more about Jean. This morning we practically kissed if it wasn't for my pride, we would have. But then again she backed away too. But her eyes, this morning they held the warmth I found in Grangers. She reminded me so much of Granger.

That's it! Tomorrow I am going to the ministry and finding out where the hell the bloody know it all is.

For now, I have to go meet Pansy and have a little fun. With that I took off to the Slytherin's common room.

**So…how was it? Please pleas please review! It means a lot! Haha! Anyways I need your guys help! I need to know if I should put Blaise and Ginny together or let Ginny stay with Harry and have Blaise with somebody else. Thanks guys! Please review and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile and I am sorry for that. I am doing the nanowrimo thing and I am focusing more on that! But today since it's Thanksgiving, I wanted to give! Haha well enjoy and thank you to all my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing and more nothing. So If I have used anything you should know NOTHING is mine.**

Hermione's P.O.V.

The trip to Hogesmade cleared my brain a little but I still had Draco Malfoy in my mind. Constantly during classes or Great Hall, I would always think of him. It came to the point that even when I was in the library I would always think of him.

I hadn't seen Malfoy lately. Even though we shared a dormitory we didn't see each other that often other than to patrol at night.

I looked around in the Great Hall as I ate breakfast, sitting on the Gryffindor table. Ginny was sitting beside me, and Harry and Ron in front of me. Ron and Harry were in a deep discussion on the topic of Quidditch. I looked beside me to Ginny who was nibbling on a piece of toast and looking over at the Slytherin table.

I looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Blaise staring at Ginny and Ginny staring back. I looked between the two and could tell there was chemistry. Even though I loved Harry and knew he was completely in love with Ginny, I knew he would do fine without her.

I nudged Ginny softly and she looked over at me. I raised an eyebrow as if asking 'Why were you looking at Blaise?'.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Ginny asked as innocently as she could. For anybody else, they would be convinced she was innocent but I knew when she wasn't.

"Gin, I know you better than anybody here. You can tell me anything. I won't judge you." I said trying to convince her.

"I know, I know. But I need to talk to you in private and this isn't really that private." She said gesturing to the Great Hall.

"You want to go to the Head's Common room or my room? I can put a silencing charm on my room so if he does come in he won't know a thing. And he usually doesn't come in the Head's dormitory, he goes and shags a girl."

I watched her as she nodded. We both got up and started walking. As we left, I saw from the corner of my eye Malfoy and Zambini watching us leave together. I ignored the and put a hand comforting Ginny. I looked into her eyes and she had tears.

I told the password and we walked in. We both put our stuff down on one of the couches and I took her to my room. As we reached I saw her almost trying not to break down.

As soon as I closed my door and put a silencing charm, she broke down sobbing. I rubbed her back and soothed her. After ten minutes I finally asked her "Gin, what's wrong?"

"Mione, I don't know what to do. I am the worst girlfriend in the world. I am a slut, a whore, a bitch, and a prostitute. I-I love harry but why do I think of Blaise every minute and wish it was him when instead I am with Harry. He's only loved me and nothing else. I love him too but- I just. I- oh gods herms I am the worst."

"Ginny, you are not the worst! And don't ever call yourself any of those words cause you are not any of them! Ginny, has anything ever happened between Blaise and you?" I asked curiously.

"I- well yes. I mean we only kissed but I was the one who stopped him. But every time I think about it I wish I hadn't. I know it's wrong and I know I shouldn't have even let him, but I-oh what do I do?" She sighed in frustration.

"Ginny, have you ever considered telling Harry? I know I may sound like the worst friend telling you this but really, ever think maybe he feels the same way." I said. I had seen the way Harry looked at Luna these days and it made me think Ginny was fine with Blaise.

"Wha-what?" She asked wiping some tears from her eyes.

"I, well see I might have observed the same thing in you and Blaise and Harry and Luna. I can see chemistry between you and Blaise and it's the same for Harry and Luna. Gin, I know the feeling. It's basically the same thing that happened between Ron and I. We both were in love with each other but then realized it's more of a brother/sister thing love and also he had eyes on another."

Ginny sat up straighter and looked around my room. I peaked behind Ginny and read my clock. It was 11:25 a.m. on this Saturday morning. I looked down on my clothes and straightened them a little. I noticed Ginny get up so I did the same.

"Herms, I think I am going to go tell Harry. Thank you so much!" She gave me a tight hug.

"No problem Gin. Now, after you tell him if you need to talk to me just come to the Head's Dormitory. I will either be here or the library." She nodded and headed out to the common room. I followed her pursuit.

She grabbed her bag and left. I smiled at the fact that I might be seeing a smiling Ginny and Harry again, which I haven't seen for three weeks. Today was actually turning out to be a great day. Though I didn't do anything today but help Ginny for the past two hours I still felt incredibly amazing and joyfull.

I got my ipod out and from my trunk and started playing one of my favorite songs. "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction.

"Your insecure

Don't know what for

You're turning heads when you walk through the door

Don't need make up

To cover up

Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

I started bobbing my head to the chorus and sang along out loud, not caring if anyone heard.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But you when smile at the ground

It aint hard to tell

You don't know

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know,you don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh But that's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on

You got it wrong

To prove I'm right

I put it in a song

I don't why

You're being shy

And turn away when I look into your eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh But that's what makes you beautiful

Nana Nana Nana

Nana Nana Nana

Nana Nana Nana

Nana Nana Nana

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But you when smile at the ground

It aint hard to tell

You don't know

You don't know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But you when smile at the ground

It aint hard to tell

You don't know

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh But that's what makes you beautiful

The song ended and that's when I stopped singing. I turned around and looked at the common room when something familiar caught my eye. I just saw an inch of pale white hair go behind the couch. I searched for my wand in my robes and had a tight grip on it incase of attack. I knew it was Malfoy but better safe than sorry.

"What the bloody hell are you doing behind a couch?" I asked and he stood up.

"For your information, I came into the Common Room to see if I had left my Potions book here. And I was searching for it where I found it behind the couch."

"Okay, well I am going to go in my room. If you need anything, then well you have magic, use it." I was about to walk upstairs when he grabbed my wrist.

"Why are you so mean to me? Rosewood, I have done nothing wrong to you. I have to Potter and Weasley and they sure as hell can get their revenge for it I suppose, but I have apologized. There is nothing I have done to you but yet you are still mean to me." He questioned me sternly.

"Look, I know you have done nothing wrong, but I have heard so many things about you. I heard that you called people cruel and foul names relating to their blood status. Well hate to break it to ya, but I am a mudblood. I'm muggle born. I have heard all that you have done Hermione Granger, and I tell you I will not let my life be treated that way." I snapped. I knew I shouldn't have said Hermione Granger, but he deserved to hear the truth and plus I didn't just hear it, I was there.

He wasn't the one being hurt for the past six years, I was. And I wasn't going to forget about it even if I was being some one else at the moment.

I yanked my wrist away and went upstairs slamming the door as loud as I could. "How dare he? That insufferable prat!" I exclaimed as I went into the shower to cool myself down.

**Okay guys! How did you like it? Btw, I love One Direction! Please please please Review! It means a lot!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while and you can blame it on all me. Now I have two announcements! First of all, I wrote a new story called Forgiveness Deserved to One and its Dramione! I would recommend to check it out! And second of all, I am thinking of changing my name. So the question is should I? Now I shall stop babiling and let you guys read. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

Draco's P.O.V.

I groaned and dragged my bag up into my room. I laid down in my bed and rubbed my face I frustration.

"Is life ever going to get any easier?" This was the reason why I wanted to find Hermione and tell her. Everybody thinks I was so cruel to her, which I know I was, but I want to apologize. I want to tell her that I didn't mean any of it. I want to tell her that I was forced to act it.

I knew there was no exception for calling her that foul word but I- I was a coward and still am. It didn't matter if she forgave me or not, I just needed to apologize to her. Which is why I decided I'm going to make a visit to the Ministry tomorrow.

I quickly took a shower and threw on my black silk pants. As I laid in bed, I thought of what would happen when I met Hermione.

'Wait...she's Granger, not Hermione. When did this happen?'

'Oh darling, you have always been attracted to her. You just didn't know it. And you think Hermione is an adorable name.'

"Wha-who the hell is talking to me?" I said out loud to make sure I wasn't going crazy.

'Aw you look like a lost puppy. Anyways I am your faithful conscious that will help you through what is going to happen.'

"Two questions: Where the hell have you been when I was going through all that shit? And secondly, are you gay?" I asked skeptically.

' I am your new conscious. The old one was fired cause he really wasn't a good conscious. I mean he was I and I was him. Does this make sense? Okay and your other question's answer is no. I was there when you shagged all those girls. And I enjoyed the sight, fairly. Which therefore shows you I am not gay.'

"I'm going mad. Merlin, help me." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

OOOOOOO

I woke up early the next morning and left to go meet Blaise. He agreed with me to go to the Ministry to find out information on Herm-Granger.

"Took you long enough." He said as soon as I met him by the forbidden forest. "Come on." I slightly pushed him and we both apparated to the Ministry.

"Please state the name and reason you are here."

I looked at Blaise and me him both stated whom we were and why we were there.

We both walked into the Division of Inhabitants office and found a rather old lady sitting at the main desk. "How can I help you?" She stated sickily sweet, without looking up.

"We need information on a specific person." I stated confidently.

"Are you a relative or guardian of this specific person?" She mocked and looked up.

"No, but we are best friends with her." Blaise said and shrugged his shoulder when I gave him a look that said 'Why the hell did you just say that?'

"Well I am sorry to inform you, but we only give out information to people who are relatives. You may take your leave." She said.

I looked at Blaise and he had a smirk on his face. I couldn't tell why but I knew it was about a way to get her file.

As we apparated back and landed by the Forbidden Forest, Blaise chuckled to himself.

"Mate, you rest. I'm gonna get you information on her. I got people and know some that could get me in." he smirked once again and left.

I walked back and realized that I missed half of the day. "No use going now." I muttered to myself and headed to the Heads Dormitory.

On my way I dropped by to the Astronomy Tower and was met with the most wonderful surprise. I walked up and saw Hermione Granger sitting there crying. I didn't know why or how she got there but I was going to find out.

I lightly walked over and put my hand on her shoulder. She jumped and her eyes widen with shock. Oh, how I love those eyes. Ugh….I need to slap some sense into me.

"M-Malfoy?" her voice quivered. She quickly wiped off her tears but it didn't matter more came. I reached over and wiped my thumb over some tears.

She looked up in shock. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." I said in a calm voice. She looked a little relieved, but then a look of horror washed up on her face.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" I asked in a soothing tone but it made no help. She tried to run but she fell after barely getting anywhere. I wondered why but then it clicked. She's blind.

I ran after her and bent down to help her. She clutched her sides and cried. I helped her get up and was about to pull her into a hug when she apparated away. I looked into the space she once occupied. What just happened?

I walked back to the dorm in a daze. What just happened, I had no clue. But I just met Hermione Granger. And she was crying.

I really needed to tell Blaise about this but first I needed some time to think. To analyze what the hell just happened.

I walked into our dorm and headed straight for my room. I really did not need Rosewood's bullshit today. I am so sick of her and all I need is my beautiful Hermione.

Ugh…she's not mine yet but she will be. I can't believe I'm saying this but you know what. I don't give a damn.

I like her. I like her. I like Granger. I like Hermione Granger. I LIKE HERMIONE GRANGER!

'Ah, finally you have realized you fancy her.'

"Sod off." I fell into my bed. I kept thinking and thinking of what happened. I can't believe I saw Hermione after so long. She looked beautiful as ever even if she was crying. Her nose was pink and her lips were pink and plump. Her hair wasn't bushy anymore, it fell into soft curls cascading her back. She looked absolutely adorable.

I grabbed some sweats and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and walked out of the bathroom feeling a little refreshed. We had a perfect meeting tonight after dinner and currently it was 7. I headed off to the Great Hall for some dinner.

As I reached into the hall, Pansy shouted toward me and I acknowledged her with a curt nod. I went and sat with her but looked for Blaise who was currently nowhere to be seen.

Throughout dinner I kept glancing toward the Gryffindor table. I always saw Potter Weasley but never at all did I see Weaslette or Rosewood.

After dinner, I went to the meeting only to find Professor McGonagall there instead of Rosewood. I looked around and all the other Perfects had the similar expression of confusion.

"Today I am covering for Miss Rosewood as to of she has had a family emergency. The reason for this meeting is due to the fact that this winter on December 15 we will be holding a ball. This ball needs to be planned and perfect. We will also be celebrating the new year ahead of us with no Dark Lord to give us fear. Please be responsible and report to me when you have anything."

The meeting didn't last longer than five minutes. I walked back slowly thinking what this family emergency was for Rosewood.

**So…I hope you guys like it! Review please! And oh remember to add if I should change my name or not and please go read Forgiveness Deserved to One! I love you guys!**


End file.
